


Love Is Not Only Human, Mr.Spock

by mrvulcant



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrvulcant/pseuds/mrvulcant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock reflects on the events of 'The Gunfight at O.K. Corral', while Kirk is desperate to connect emotionally with him. </p><p>This fanfiction is set after 'The Spectre of The Gun'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Not Only Human, Mr.Spock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaidshirtjimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/gifts).



> This fanfiction is set after 'The Spectre of The Gun'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party have returned to The Enterprise and Kirk has initiated something that Spock is hesitant to classify.

With questionable methodology, the four of us found ourselves stranded in something of an American frontier town, an Earth type desert settlement, inhabited by English speaking humanoids. I believe it was called ‘Tombstone’, or at least, it might have earned such a title had it been the marker of our untimely deaths on the planet. The Melkotians wanted to punish the Captain for allegedly trespassing on their territory while travelling through uncharted space. To be so far out in the galaxy, however, meant very little contact with humans by the Melkotians, which ultimately played to our advantage. The method of punishment, while certainly not cruel, had no rational justification. It was probably an attempt to connect with the Captain culturally, introducing an American brawl to hopefully terrify him and therefore, ensuring his death, or the understanding of human beings by the Melkotians. We were made to re-enact the famous, American brawl known as ‘The Gunfight at O.K. Corral’. It occurred in 1881, only within Earth’s parameters. However, coming to clarity with the situation, I realised that not only was the ‘arena’ poorly simulated, but the events had already occurred. Only the atmosphere could be recreated, that is, any significant happenings such as births, and more relevantly, deaths were not included in the faux timeline. With this knowledge, I was able to ensure our success via use of the Vulcan Mindmeld.   It was essential that each of us understood the weapons of the offending gang to be unreal, merely shadows of the past used to intimidate, lest we make the falsehoods our reality. The mind is a powerful thing. Fortunately, I managed to eradicate fear and irrationality from the strikingly human minds of my crew in time, all except one. 

The Captain.

Captain Kirk, with all his dynamism is often more stubborn than he accuses others of being. It is an admirable quality in leadership that requires careful control. If overexerted, he could stagnate. If neglected, he could lose control. These facts, and other qualities could make for someone dangerous, and crude. But, to no avail. James Kirk is the most sincere human being I have encountered so far. His emotions, while bold as the man himself , are always with integrity and therefore his seemingly illogical behaviour serves the prime directive. Which, in turn, is quite logical.

I have noticed this paradox in most humans. They want to understand how their world works, but create false ideologies to explain misunderstandings. They condemn murder, yet send men to war for their private disputes. Captain Kirk pursues women, yet remains loyal to The Enterprise, and, I suppose, to myself. Upon return to The Enterprise, I decided that my curiosity of this human phenomenon was too great to dismiss.

   “Captain, may I ask a question? You needn’t answer if it seems too personal.” Jim smiled, the usual spark in his eye alight with mischief. “I’m sure I’ll be able to give you an answer, Mr.Spock.”  
Spock hesitates. “This afternoon…you…wanted to kill, didn’t you?” Immediately, the Doctor scoffed, making a point by slamming his hand onto the bridge railing. “But he didn’t kill, Mr.Spock!” Kirk was enjoying this. “But he wanted to, Doctor.” Ah, yes. Spock had sensed something. The golden man paused, turned to his secret lover and angled his jaw in a manner that Spock understood to be his way of initiating flirtation. “Is that how it seemed to you, Mr.Spock?” He licks his lips, in effort to combat dryness rather than to convey his bridled desire. “Yes, Captain.” Kirk lifts himself out of his chair, stretches and places himself in a confident stance, legs wide and hands on hips. “Mr.Spock…” The Captain faltered slightly, flashing a smile toward him “…you’re absolutely right, that’s exactly the way it was.” Jim winks, and looks over at Spock in manner that makes his chest tighten. “Mankind, ready to kill…” He maintains eye contact. “That’s the way it was in 1881.” The interaction had rapidly become some bizarre form of seduction, and the two instinctively moved towards the transporter. “I wonder how humanity has continued to survive…” The Vulcan smiles slightly. Kirk refrains from making a lewd remark, through the innocence in which Spock’s retort has impressed upon him. He feels warm, and with thoughtfulness, responds. “We overcame our instinct for violence.” The bridge fades away, doors to the transporter sliding close. The silence only amplifies the tension between them.

“Captain…” The Vulcan’s dark lashes rest upon his face, a gentle breath escaping him. His eyes open, slowly, and he glances at Jim. “How could the human race, …one of the most illogical…of species.. .overcome their instinct for violence? Certainly, the development of morals would have allowed for…”    


“Love.”   


Kirk gazed at his lover, raising his hand to cradle his jaw.   
He watched, as the stoic expression changed, eyebrows raising slightly, cheeks blooming with green.  “We found love to be… a much more effective and…” Kirk inches closer, his other hand now around the Vulcan’s slim waist. “…desirable…” He punctuates this word with a kiss to the corner of the science officer’s mouth. “…method of protecting those we love.” The transporter beeps, and requests input. “Computer, Captain’s Quarters.” He turns again to face Spock, whose expression, however subtle is the epitome of shyness. “Jim…” The taller man’s eyes are cast downward, cheeks flushed. “It is… illogical.”


End file.
